Familiengeheimnis
by Beenie
Summary: Nach dem Tod seines Vaters und Houses Entzug wohnen Chase und House nun zusammen. Wilson redet House ins Gewissen, der daraufhin die WG auflöst. Doch Chase reagiert in ungeahnter Weise auf seinen Entschluss ... Fortsetzung von "Verpflichtungen". AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Familiengeheimnis**

Wilson hatte ihn in sein Büro zitiert. Was, zugegebenermaßen, verdächtig war. Eigentlich suchte House den langjährigen Freund nur dann auf, wenn es ihm selbst gerade passte, und sei es inmitten dessen Sprechstunden.

Aber diesmal hatte er ihn wichtig zur Seite genommen und verschwörerisch etwas von neun Uhr am nächsten Morgen gemurmelt. Hätte er nicht so ein Getue darum gemacht, wäre Houses Neugier wahrscheinlich versandet.

So stand er pünktlich fünf Minuten nach neun in Wilsons Refugium, in dem ihm Teddybären und Geschenke seiner Patienten aus jedem Regalen anglotzten.

Geschäftig blickte Wilson auf, obwohl House wusste, dass er ihrem Termin schon seit gestern entgegenfieberte.

„House! Was für eine Überraschung!" Sein jovialer Tonfall verriet keinen Ärger. „Komm rein, ich hab grad Zeit."

House war auf der Hut. Er kannte Dr. James Wilson lange genug, um es nicht zu sein. Sein Blick maß ihn starr. Er wäre nicht derjenige, der die Konfrontation eröffnete.

„Schöner Tag heute", sagte er leichthin. Sein Blick verriet das Gegenteil.

„Warum so feindselig? Bloß weil wir mal reden müssen?"

„Du redest immer mit mir, Wilson. Ich sehe nicht, was daran heute so anders sein soll."

Endlich stapelte Wilson sorgfältig seine Akten, legte sie beiseite und seufzte, wobei er das Kinn auf die Knöchel beider Hände stützte.

„Du hast es noch nicht gemerkt, oder?"

„Was?"

„Na ja ... Cuddy und ich hatten eine Unterredung."

„Über mich", knurrte House. Musste er sich darum so geheimnisvoll gebärden. Das schien ihm doch an der Tagesordnung. Er sah es förmlich in Wilsons und Cuddys vollgequetschten Terminkalender: _14.00 Uhr: Tratsch über House_. Rot markiert und doppelt unterstrichen. Drei Ausrufezeichen dahinter.

Wieder seufzte Wilson. Fast jeder Satz begann mit einem schweren Seufzer. Das brachte sein Beruf als Onkologe so mit sich. Was ihn zum nächsten Punkt brachte.

„Du hast mir heimlich eine positive Gewebeprobe entnommen, während ich geschlafen habe. Richtig?"

Er lächelte. Wilson erschrak fast. Es war kein spöttisches oder überhebliches Lächeln. Es wirkte aufgeräumt, beinahe freundlich.

„Das wäre nicht zum Lachen", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. „Und wenn ich den Verdacht hätte, hätte ich als dein Freund das Recht dazu."

Ungehalten wandte House den Oberkörper zur Tür. „Willst du nicht endlich Tacheles reden? Ich hab meine Zeit nicht gestohlen."

„House. Wie lange wohnst du jetzt bei Chase?"

Er tat, als müsse er die Finger zu Hilfe nehmen. In Wahrheit genoss er jeden Tag dort, als sei es sein letzter. Anfangs war es ungewohnt gewesen, aber er hatte sich schneller mit Chase arrangiert, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Er saugte ihn aus, seine Jugend, seine Neugier und seine Begeisterungsfähigkeit, die sich nicht auf medizinische Phänomene beschränkte. Und Chase ließ es zu. Mehr noch, er gab gern und verlangte nichts zurück.

„Sieben Tage", antwortete er.

„Sechs Wochen", korrigierte Wilson säuerlich. Seit sechs Wochen _Tratsch über House __und Chase_. 

„Seit zehn Tagen arbeitest du wieder. Weil du vorher wie Gemüse in Chases Wohnung deinen Cold Turkey und das Bein pflegen musstest."

„Wirklich? Hm. Das gibt mir jetzt doch zu denken."

Umständlich nestelte Wilson an seiner Krawatte herum und verschränkte dann die Finger. Seine Schultern rundeten sich, als müsse er sich für den ersten Schlag wappnen.

„Zieh' aus dort. Chase hat seine Schuldigkeit getan ..."

„ – der Mohr kann gehen."

„Wie?" Verwirrt sah Wilson auf. „Foreman? Wir reden über Chase!"

House schloss halb die Lider und machte eine nachlässige Kopfbewegung, um zu veranschaulichen, dass er Wilson seine Bildungslücke in deutscher Romantik nicht nachtrug.

„Entschuldige. Natürlich. Ich schweife ab. Was ist mit Chase?"

„Werde ihn los, House!"

„Ich soll ihn feuern?" House fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Nein. Ich meine ... was ich sagen will ... Cuddy meint ..."

„Ich will erst deine Meinung hören. Was hast du gegen meinen aufstrebenden Superdoktor? Gut, du siehst nicht so gut aus wie er, aber damit muss ich auch leben. Jeder Mann hat damit fertigzuwerden, so traurig sich das anhört."

Plötzlich dämmerte es ihm. Er zeigte mit einer seiner Krücken, auf die er momentan angewiesen war, auf Wilson und zwinkerte. „Du bist eifersüchtig, stimmt's? Oder hast du Angst, dass er mir die Nutten abschleppt? Könnte sogar sein. Komisch, jetzt wo du es sagst; wir hatten noch keinen Damenbesuch. Und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mir das fehlen würde. Da müsste ich lügen."

Wilsons Geduld fing an zu bröckeln. Er warf die Hände in die Luft. „Merkst du nicht, dass du nicht mehr der alte bist, seit Chase dich so barmherzig aufgenommen hat? Du ziehst ihn Cameron und Foreman vor, lobst ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit und gehst auf einmal wieder unter Menschen, gibst dich mit Patienten ab. Fehlt nur noch, dass du ihn Bob nennst!"

„Weshalb sollte ich das? Oh, sein Vorname? Wusste gar nicht, dass er einen hat."

„Das ist kein Schmierentheater, House. Ich mein's ernst. Deine Arbeit leidet unter eurem persönlichen Verhältnis."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort steuerte House endgültig auf die Tür zu und ging. Nach einer Minute mit dem Griff in der Hand öffnete er sie wieder und steckte den Kopf in Wilsons Büro.

„Du gönnst uns unser Glück nicht", sagte er, jetzt nicht mehr heiter, obwohl die Bemerkung lächerlich klang. „Wer hat dir eigentlich erzählt, dass Chase und ich ein Paar sind?"

„Machst du Witze? Du selbst warst es! Das Personal spricht von nichts anderem mehr, seit du ihm quasi öffentlich einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hast und dein heißer Ofen vor seinem Haus parkt. Wenn du wenigstens soviel Taktgefühl hättest, ihn nicht darauf spazieren zu fahren bis direkt vor die Klinik. Abgesehen davon, dass du mit dem Motorrad einen Bock geschossen hast und dein Unfallrisiko sich drastisch erhöht, wenn du nicht warten kannst, bis dein Bein vollständig geheilt ist."

In sich hineingrinsend schloss House die Tür und humpelte über den Korridor. Chase hatte sich vorbildlich um sein Bein gekümmert, er spürte die Einschränkung kaum noch. Er verstand nicht, weshalb Wilson sich dermaßen gegen ihn spreizte, wenn nicht aus Eifersucht. Sein gesundes Bein war House fast heilig. Der Junge hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Niemand wusste das besser als Wilson.

oOo

Sein Team hatte sich wie jeden Morgen in seinem Büro versammelt. Cameron warf ihm die neueste Akte zu. Etwas abseits saß Chase und schaute fast verträumt aus dem Fenster. Er hatte noch keinen einzigen Blick in die Unterlagen geworfen.

„Einundvierzigjährige Frau, Bauchkoliken und Sehstörungen."

Sie war schnippischer als sonst und wirkte mürrisch, obwohl sie auffallend elegant und fraulich in ein cremefarbenes Blazerkostüm à la Dr. Lisa Cuddy gekleidet war und sogar Make Up aufgetragen hatte, was sie sonst nicht tat. House hatte den Eindruck, dass sie ihren Charme lediglich bei Foreman spielen ließ, mit dem sie sich noch Chancen ausrechnete. Dass sie und Chase sich sporadisch und heimlich trafen, ahnte er zwar, wusste es aber nicht.

„Porphyrie", behauptete Foreman. House teilte sie gelangweilt ihrem Aufgabenbereich zu. „Cameron, Sie machen eine Lumbalpunktion. Foreman: Stellen Sie fest, welche Medikamente sie nimmt und nehmen Sie eine Urinprobe."

„Nichts außergewöhnliches, ich hab sie schon gefragt." Foremans Ton klang aufständisch. „Die Urinprobe war negativ."

„Dann fragen Sie eben noch mal. Und lassen sie noch mal ins Becherchen pinkeln."

„Und Chase, was macht er?" Unisono blubberte es aus den Mündern der offensichtlich missgünstigen Arbeitskollegen. House trieb sie mit einer herumwedelnden Krücke aus dem Büro, als wolle er Fliegen verscheuchen.

Danach wandte er sich Chase zu.

„Sie mögen Sie nicht besonders."

Gleichgültig hob Chase die Schultern. „Das sieht nur so aus. Sie sind okay."

House nahm an seinem Schreibtisch Platz und musterte den jungen Arzt. „Weil Sie der Streber sind?"

„Ich sagte doch, es ist nicht so schlimm."

House sagte nichts. Das Außenseiterdasein. Vielleicht war es das, was ihn so zu ihm hinzog. Das Unergründliche, Verschlossene, das „Nicht-gemocht-werden". Und vielleicht ging es Chase umgekehrt genauso. Zwar sprach er immer von vielen Freunden und Bekannten, doch sie waren in den drei Wochen nie aufgetaucht.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte House. „Kommen Sie her."

Chase erhob sich und schlenderte auf den Schreibtisch zu, die Hände in dem etwas zu großen Klinikkittel, die Schultern in böser Erwartung hochgezogen. Die Arbeitskleidung ließ ihn noch jünger und schmaler wirken, als er eigentlich war.

Als er sich House gegenübergesetzt hatte, seufzte er.

„Ich will keine Sonderbehandlung", begann er, obwohl House noch immer schwieg und seinen Schützling aufmerksam musterte.

„Die bekommen Sie auch nicht. Ich hab genug von Ihnen. Heute Abend schlafe ich wieder in meinem eigenen Bett."

Etwas ging vor mit Chase. Sein Blick kehrte sich nach innen, er sah zur Seite und erschien plötzlich apathisch, fast abwesend. House beugte sich vor und schnippte mit den Fingern.

„Chase. Sind Sie bei mir?"

Wie aus einer anderen Welt zurückkehrend schreckte Chase hoch. Angestrengt fixierte er den unsteten Blick auf seinen Chef.

„Es war nicht für immer gedacht", sagte House einfühlsam. „Das wussten Sie doch."

Chase nickte. Er schluckte hart und stand auf. „Ich helfe Cameron bei der LP."

„Tun Sie das."

oOo

Zum letzten Mal fuhren sie gemeinsam zu Chase nach Hause. House hatte den Eindruck, dass sich Chase schwertat, ihn gehen zu lassen. Für gewöhnlich hielt er sich als Beifahrer hinten am Gepäckträger fest; heute umschlang er Houses Mitte und legte sogar in scheuer Zuneigung den Kopf an dessen Rücken (da House nur einen Sturzhelm besaß, verzichtete Chase auf einen Schutz).

Chase packte Houses Sachen in die Reisetasche und sprach kein Wort mehr als nötig. House fühlte etwas Fremdes und stellte nach einer Weile erstaunt fest, dass es wohl so etwas wie Abschiedsschmerz sein musste.

Als sie beide ein wenig verlegen auf der Straße standen, nachdem Chase das Gepäck auf dem Motorrad festgeschnallt hatte, umarmte er Chase. Das hatte er während seines Aufenthaltes bei Chase besser gelernt als alles andere. Dass Chase taktil veranlagt war, hatte er erst in seiner Privatsphäre gezeigt.

Erstaunlich heftig erwiderte der Junge die Geste.

„Ich bin nicht aus der Welt", erklärte House gewollt barsch. „Sie sehen mich jeden Tag in der Klinik."

„Ja", murmelte Chase und löste sich widerwillig von ihm. „Bis dann."

Er hatte schon den Motor gestartet, als Chase ihn am Ärmel zupfte. „Es war schön mit Ihnen."

House klappte das Visier zu und brauste los.

oOo

Der Fall war langweilig. Die Patientin hatte Porphyrie; die Symptome waren eindeutig. Der Urin hatte sich dunkel verfärbt, somit war die Sache für House klar.

Foreman und Cameron debattierten dagegen eifrig in seinem Büro. Absichtlich enthielt er sich der Diskussion. Sie hatten etwas von hysterischen Besserwissern, wie sie sich gegenseitig mit Argumenten erschlugen.

Auf einmal hielt Cameron inne.

„Wo ist eigentlich Chase?"

„Was weiß ich? Bin ich sein Kindermädchen?" House sah nicht auf von seinem Comicheft.

„Sie wohnen doch bei ihm."

„Nicht mehr. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie. Fürs Herumstreiten werden Sie nicht bezahlt."

Achselzuckend wechselten Foreman und Cameron einen bedeutungsvollen Blick und trollten sich dann.

House erhob sich und verließ das Büro.

Unten begegnete er Cuddy. Auf ihren atemberaubend hohen Absätzen stöckelte sie neben ihm her. Das Kostüm, das sie trug, war eine Kopie von Camerons in Blau. Aber sie trug es mit mehr Grandezza bzw. Kurven.

„Hat Wilson mit Ihnen gesprochen? Bezüglich Chase?"

„Wir haben uns gestern getrennt", beruhigte sie House. „Seitdem hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

Atemlos hielt Cuddy ihn am Arm zurück, er wirbelte zu ihr herum. „Das heißt, er ist heute nicht erschienen?"

„Genau das. Ich werde ihm jetzt die Leviten lesen. So ein pflichtvergessener Bengel."

„Warum rufen Sie nicht an? Wahrscheinlich fühlt er sich einfach nicht gut und braucht einen Tag Ruhe."

„Dann hätte er angerufen", widerlegte House ihre These. Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Denken Sie, er hat sich etwas angetan?"

Abrupt machte er sich von ihr los und strebte dem Ausgang zu.

oOo

Er besaß noch einen Zweitschlüssel; Chase hatte vergessen, ihn zurückzufordern. Vermutlich vorsätzlich. In der Hoffnung, er überlege es sich anders. Er war eigenartig gewesen gestern. So abwesend und gleichgültig. Eigenschaften, die nicht zu ihm passten.

Sowie House die Tür aufgestoßen hatte, war er sicher, dass etwas passiert war. Vor lauter Sorge versäumte er, die Tür zu schließen. In der sonst tadellos aufgeräumten Wohnung waren Stühle umgeworfen, Flaschen lagen auf dem Boden. Eine war zerbrochen und verströmte einen scharfen Whiskygeruch.

Im Badezimmer fand er eine angebrochene Packung Schlaftabletten.

Nachdem er das Erdgeschoss durchsucht hatte, eilte er zur Treppe.

„Chase!" Keine Antwort. Aber er musste hier sein! Mühsam und doch schneller als er in seinem Zustand eigentlich dazu fähig war, bewältigte er die Stufen, wobei ihm die Krücken mehr als hinderlich waren, so dass er sie auf halbem Wege fallen ließ und sich am Geländer hochzog.

Er lag rücklings auf dem Bett. Zuerst rollte eine Welle der Erleichterung durch House; er schlief nur und hatte den Wecker vergessen. Doch je näher er kam, desto deutlicher erkannte er, dass er sich getäuscht hatte.

Chases Lippen waren halb geöffnet und mit rötlichem, getrocknetem Schaum bedeckt. Ein Rinnsal Blut klebte an seinem Kiefer. Schockiert ließ sich House auf der Bettkante nieder und prüfte seinen Puls.

Obwohl er nicht vorhanden war, öffnete House zunächst Chases Gürtel und dann den Mund. Die Zunge war verletzt. Durchgebissen. House atmete auf. Keine inneren Blutungen, wie er befürchtet hatte.

Die Ruhe selbst, telefonierte er einem Krankenwagen, bevor er zur Atemspende überging. Die Samtigkeit der vollen Lippen erregte House, doch er machte weiter, blies unablässig Atem in seinen Assistenzarzt. Er schmeckte etwas Saures. Chase hatte erbrochen, war jedoch anscheinend geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, das nicht während seiner Schlafphase zu tun.

Allmählich reagierte Chase mit zögernden Atemzügen, doch er kam nicht zu sich. Die Bewusstlosigkeit war zu tief. House untersuchte die Augen und stellte fest, dass die Augäpfel weit zurückgerutscht und nicht sichtbar waren.

Alles sah nach einem _Grand Mal_, einer Epilepsieattacke aus.

oOo

Die Sanitäter – flüchtige Bekannte von Chase, wie man sich unter Kollegen so kannte – waren erstaunt, als House mit dem Bewusstlosen die Treppe hinuntertorkelte. Er hatte Chase auf die Arme genommen und kämpfte sich Schritt für Schritt vorwärts, wobei er einige Sekunden auf jeder Stufe verharrte, um die Balance zu wahren.

„Wo bleiben Sie? Ich bin schon halb in der Klinik, bevor Sie endlich Ihre Ärsche her bequemen. Zu Fuß, Gentlemen, wohlgemerkt!"

Entschuldigungen stammelnd nahmen sie ihm seine Last ab.

House fuhr hinter ihnen her ins Princeton. Sie hatten kein Blaulicht angestellt, was ihn ärgerte. Chase bekam keine Luft; er musste rasch mit Sauerstoff versorgt werden, und das tat die Ambulanz nur ungenügend. Er betätigte die Hupe, bis der Schläfer vor ihm schließlich Gas gab und sich seiner Pflichten als Lebensretter entsann.

Cuddy flog ihm aufgelöst entgegen.

„Gott sei Dank, dass Sie misstrauisch wurden! Eine Minute länger und Sie hätten ihn verloren! Wie furchtbar. Gab es irgendwelche Anzeichen für einen Suizidversuch? – Ich versteh' das nicht. Er – ist gar nicht der Typ dafür."

„Ist er in der ICU?"

„Ja. Er wird künstlich beatmet."

House ließ sie ohne Dank für die Information stehen.

Chases Anblick erschütterte ihn wider Erwarten. Er wirkte so jung und klein in dem Krankenbett wie ein Dreijähriger. Seine Haut war fahl, die erschreckend eingefallenen Wangen schimmerten bläulich unter der Atemmaske.

House legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte zur Decke, um sich zu sammeln, während er schwer auf den Krücken lehnte. Hinter der Glaswand bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln Cuddy. Besorgt schaute sie ihn an, wagte es jedoch nicht, zu ihm zu gehen. Sie wusste, dass er mit Chase allein sein wollte.

Er näherte sich dem Kopfende des Bettes. Chases Lider flatterten. Sowie er die Augen aufschlug und die Atemmaske auf seinem Gesicht wahrnahm, geriet er in unbegründete Panik. Eine Erscheinung, die House bei erkrankten und hilfsbedürftigen Kollegen merkwürdigerweise oft aufgefallen war.

Die Panik führte zu erhöhtem Blutdruck und beschleunigtem Herzschlag. House manipulierte den Apparat, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und führte dem Kreislauf ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel zu.

„Sie sind sicher", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang sanft. Chase wandte sich ihm zu. Gierig sog er den Sauerstoff ein. Er war dehydriert, doch das ärgste Problem schien der Atem zu sein. Trotzdem entfernte House die Maske. Andererseits würde er Chases Antwort auf seine Frage nicht verstehen. Chase begann zu japsen und griff nach der Atemhilfe. House nahm sie ein Stück weit weg, unerreichbar für den jungen Mann. Ein herzzerreißendes Winseln, untermalt von Röcheln und Keuchen, war die Folge.

„Warum steht in meiner Akte nicht, dass ich einen Epileptiker eingestellt habe?"

8


	2. Chapter 2

**Familiengeheimnis II**

Chase öffnete den Mund, doch kein verständliches Wort kam über seine Lippen. Erst nach einer quälenden Weile, in der House sich vorneigte, entzifferte House die flehendliche Bitte nach dem Sauerstoff.

„Erst beantworten Sie meine Frage."

„Hauen – Sie – ab!"

Ein melancholischer Ausdruck huschte über Houses Gesicht. Aus schlagartig auftretender Unsicherheit atmete er kurz heftig in die Maske und fühlte sich danach sonderbar high.

Seit seinem Entzug hatte er keine Tabletten mehr angerührt. Ebenfalls Chases Verdienst. Es tat ihm weh, ihn so leiden zu sehen. Die Tatsache, dass er ihn nun verabscheute, war ihm nur allzu verständlich.

Als er Chase die Maske wieder überstülpen wollte, warf der aufbegehrend den Kopf zur Seite. House packte sein Haar und drückte ihn energisch in die Kissen zurück. Mit der anderen Hand zwang er ihm den Sauerstoff auf. Die angespannten Muskeln wurden schlaff, der Adrenalinspiegel sank.

„Wir sind quitt. Ich habe Sie gerettet, es gibt nichts mehr, das uns aneinander bindet. Sie machen es uns beiden schwer, wenn Sie das nicht verstehen."

Chases Blick ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Voller Hass war er. Ihm wurde klar, dass es vermessen war zu glauben, er gelte ihm.

„Ich war in Ihrer Wohnung. Sie hamstern Tabletten. Nicht nur Baldrian. Das Valium dürfte das kleinere Übel sein. Aber mit Etilefrin und Phenobarbital im Whisky haben Sie sich da einen tödlichen Cocktail gemixt. Das sind klassische Neuroleptika. Verstehen Sie meine Frage jetzt? Wann hatten Sie Ihren letzten Anfall, abgesehen von dem gestrigen?"

Erneut befreite er Chase von der Maske.

Vor Schreck über die Preisgabe seines sorgsam gehüteten Geheimnisses waren seine Pupillen geweitet, er zappelte unter der Decke. „Luft", keuchte er.

„Die Antwort, Chase!"

„Nicht – nicht mehr – seit - " Die Augen verdunkelten sich, bis kaum mehr die Iris zu sehen war, der geschmeidige Körper verkrampfte. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Monitor hievte sich House erstaunlich behende über den Jungen, um ihn festzunageln.

Sie waren allein, Cuddy längst gegangen. Warum reagierten die Schwestern nicht? War überhaupt jemand in der Nähe? Vermutlich dachten sie, House wäre Herr der Lage und würde das Kind schon schaukeln. Aber das war bereits in den Brunnen gefallen.

Der Anfall war heftig, House schwitzte unter der Anstrengung, Chase zu bändigen. Da Chase immer unkontrollierter krampfte, legte er sich mit dem gesamten Gewicht auf ihn.

House wusste, dass er ihn eigentlich nicht festhalten durfte, doch die Schläuche und Kanülen bargen eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr bei Krampfanfällen. Er schob ihm die Finger in den Mund, um zu verhindern, dass er sich erneut die Zunge verletzte, wobei ihm der Leichtsinn seiner Handlung durchaus bewusst war: momentan wäre Chase imstande, die Gliedmaßen zu durchtrennen. Dann wäre sein bester Chirurg nicht verfügbar, um sie wieder anzunähen.

Er stöhnte, als Blut aus Chases Mund quoll. Seines. Wie ohnmächtig presste er das Gesicht gegen Chases und fühlte sich von elektrischen Impulsen gebeutelt, als wäre er derjenige, der die Attacke erlitt. Auf fast perverse Art erschauderte er in Entzücken.

Langsam ebbte der Anfall ab.

„Schscht … es ist gut." Behutsam strich er ihm die ungeordneten Haarsträhnen zurück, massierte mit der verwundeten Hand die Kopfhaut und stabilisierte die Maske, die über die Bettkante gefallen war, bevor er die Schläuche ordnete.

Chase keuchte hinein, seine Lider flackerten über weißen Augäpfeln. „Alles ist gut, Chase. Es ist vorbei." Wie eine Litanei wiederholte er seinen Spruch.

Es war nicht gut. Irgendetwas quälte Chase, nicht nur physisch. Vor Erschöpfung hätte er einschlafen sollen, stattdessen erbrach er sich noch einmal wie schon während des Grand Mals.

„Schwester!"

Endlich kamen zwei der Trantüten angeflitzt.

„Wurde der Magen gereinigt?"

Verständnislos gafften die beiden.

„Wieso?"

„Weil der Mann sich vergiftet hat! Darum!" blaffte er sie an. Die eine begann zu weinen. „Davon hat man uns nichts gesagt. Bitte erzählen Sie es nicht Dr. Cuddy …"

Brummend stieß er sie zur Seite. „Bringen Sie ihn in den OP. Und informieren Sie Dr. Foreman. Ist das denn die Möglichkeit? Alles muss man selber machen."

oOo

Schuldbewusst zupfte Foreman an seinen Handschuhen, als House wie immer völlig unsteril im OP aufkreuzte. Sei's drum, es war nur eine Magenausspülung, kein chirurgischer Eingriff. Er würde es selbst übernehmen.

„House. Sind Sie sicher? Ich dachte, Sie wollten mich das erledigen lassen." Unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich Schatten ab. Das Elend seines Kollegen ging ihm nahe.

„Ich bin kein Stümper", verwies House seinen Untergebenen scharf in die Schranken. „Ich hab Mägen ausgepumpt, als Sie noch in den Windeln lagen."

„Und seitdem nicht mehr", bemerkte Forman keck.

„Noch ein Wort, und Sie sind gefeuert."

Atemlos lauschten sie auf das Würgen, als House den Schlauch einführte. Bei Epileptikern war selbst ein harmloser Eingriff wie dieser riskant. Es traf House immer noch, dass Chase ihm dieses Handicap verschwiegen hatte.

Auf Houses Nicken hin füllte Foreman das handwarme Wasser in den Trichter.

Chase krümmte sich. Obwohl er nur halb bei Bewusstsein war, wehrte er sich instinktiv gegen die krude Behandlung. Der Monitor flimmerte bedenklich.

„Schnallen Sie ihn fest", ordnete House an, während er Chases Kopf rabiat auf die Seite drückte. „Er darf nicht um sich schlagen."

„Mir brauchen Sie das nicht zu sagen."

Tränen der Qual flossen über Chases Gesicht. Eine Magenspülung war nicht gefährlich, aber alles andere als angenehm. House zog die Bänder um ein Loch fester. In der Seitenlage war eine Fixierung fast unmöglich, und die zerstörerische Kraft eines Anfalls sollte nicht unterschätzt werden.

„Warum wusste niemand, dass er Epileptiker ist?" fragte Foreman. „Das hätte doch in seiner Bewerbungsakte stehen müssen."

House konzentrierte sich auf den Mageninhalt, der sich in flüssiger Form im Auffangbeutel ausbreitete.

„Er ist keiner", murmelte er. „Kein klassischer Fall von Epilepsie. Er kann sie kontrollieren. Bis etwas passiert, das ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt. Schon mal was von posttraumatischer Belastungsstörung gehört, Foreman?"

Foreman schüttelte unverhohlen amüsiert den Kopf und stellte sich ahnungslos. „Noch nie. Tsss … ein kontrollierter Epileptiker. Das macht ihn zu einem Fall für Sie."

„Zweifelos". House sprach mehr zu sich selber. Schließlich trat er an Chase heran, um die Fixiergurte zu lösen und gab sich betont ruppig. „Chase. Nicht mehr weinen. Das könnte Neuronen in Ihrem Gehirn zu unerwünschten Aktivitäten anstiften. Sie haben es hinter sich."

oOo

Das Zeitgefühl war ihm abhanden gekommen. Er lag in einem Klinikbett, aber wenigstens nicht mehr auf der Intensivstation. Cameron und Foreman hatten ihm pflichtbewusst ihre Aufwartung gemacht. Cameron hatte ihn nur mitleidig angeschaut und seine Hand gedrückt, und Foreman sich in medizinischen Details ergangen, die er längst kannte.

House war mal wieder der große Held. Hatte ihn gefunden und vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt. Vor dessen Abschied wäre er in die Lobhudelei mit eingefallen. Aber er empfand Scham, die größer war als Dankbarkeit.

Die Augen fielen ihm zu; das Tröpfeln der Kochsalzlösung wirkte einschläfernd. Überhaupt war er schrecklich müde.

Das unregelmäßige Geräusch von Krücken und ein kurzer Ruck am Beutel über ihm alarmierten ihn. House! Er war im Zimmer. Am besten stellte er sich weiterhin schlafend.

„Sie schlafen nicht."

Er hätte es wissen müssen. House hockte sich auf die Kante, er beobachtete Chase analytisch und dennoch anteilnehmend. Jetzt war er sein Patient.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Besser." Seine Lippen pressten sich nach dem kurzen Bescheid so fest aufeinander, dass alle Farbe aus ihnen wich. Mit dem Griff der Krücke malte House unsichtbare Kringel auf das Laken. Er sah Chase nicht an.

„Gut."

Die lauernde Stille war unerträglich. Wie ein Raubtier, das zum Sprung auf das Opfer ansetzt und sich dazu im hohen Gras tarnt, spielte House mit ihm.

„Was wollen Sie?" rang sich Chase ab.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass das auf ein Erlebnis während Ihres Klosteraufenthaltes zurückzuführen ist? Sexueller Missbrauch?"

Chase schnappte nach Luft.

„Ein unschönes Wort, ich weiß. Obwohl ich es bei Ihnen nicht gänzlich ausschließen kann, vermute ich die Ursache Ihrer _Krankheit_ weiter in der Vergangenheit. Sie hat mit Ihrem Vater zu tun, hab ich recht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, von was Sie reden. Es war das erste Mal, dass mir so was - "

„Oh, kommen Sie! Sie enttäuschen mich. Sie sind nicht besser als die Patienten, deren Lügen Ihnen tagtäglich gegen den Strich gehen. Sie hätten bisher in zwei Tagen genauso viele Anfälle. So was kommt nicht einfach wie der Heilige Geist über Sie."

Er hasste plötzlich seine Metaphern, die in seinem Fall immer auf den Katholizismus gemünzt waren, um ihn zu kränken.

„Lassen Sie mich allein!"

„Wie Sie wünschen. Kunde ist König." Übertrieben ächzend erhob er sich, griff nach den Krücken und machte Anstalten, Chases Aufforderung in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Dr. House!" Es war kein melodramatischer Aufschrei, kein pathetischer Geltungsdrang, nur die schamerfüllte, belegte Stimme eines verzweifelten Jungen.

Er wandte sich um. Aufrecht hockte Chase im Bett, er bewegte stumm die Lippen. Bedacht und fast faustisch neugierig kehrte der Ältere zurück.

„Chase? Sie wollen etwas sagen?"

„Ich hatte einen Anfall, als mein Vater uns verließ. Seitdem nicht mehr. Sie – Sie werden mich trotzdem feuern …"

„Ein Epileptiker in meinem Team ist ein großes Risiko. Der Schwarze ist schon grenzwertig."

Es sollte humorvoll klingen, aber Chase lächelte nicht.

„Ich – stelle mich auf die Neuroleptika ein – dann – vielleicht – werden Sie's mit mir weiter versuchen? Wer nimmt mich denn jetzt noch? Ich könnte nicht mal Gelegenheitsjobs verrichten."

House rutschte ein wenig näher zu ihm hin und drückte seine Schulter.

„Medikamente sind in Ihrem Fall sinnlos, Chase. Die Anfälle sind psychisch bedingt und stehen nicht in unmittelbarem Zusammenhang zu Ihrem Zentralnervensystem. Auslöser Ihrer Epilepsie sind Verlustängste, vielleicht auch Missbrauch, das wollen Sie ja nicht zugeben."

„Verlustängste? Ich habe meinen Vater schon verloren. Und das schon vor sechs Wochen. Ein bisschen lang her, um noch hysterisch zu werden."

„Hm." House rieb sich die Bartstoppeln. „Das stimmt. – Wann haben Sie angefangen, wahllos Barbiturate in sich reinzuschütten? Gestern erst, oder?" Er schaute ihn abwartend auf eine Weise an, die Chase sagte, dass er die Antwort schon kannte.

„Ja", gab er zögernd zu.

House schlug sich mit beiden Händen klatschend auf die Oberschenkel, bevor er die Krücken an sich nahm, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Dann wäre ja fast alles geklärt", schlussfolgerte er über die Schulter hinweg.

Perplex rief ihn Chase zurück.

„Was werden Sie tun?"

„Sie behalten, was sonst? Im medizinischen Sinn sind Sie nicht eingeschränkt, und mit Verrückten werde ich fertig. Ich muss sagen, das gefällt mir sogar. Unbewusste Manipulation. Eines meiner favorisierten Fachgebiete.

Außerdem wäre es ein Jammer um Ihr teuer bezahltes Studium. Und um meinen Lieblingsarzt. Apropos. Leider hat irgendeine Putze unser Verhältnis ausgeplaudert, so dass ich gezwungen war, bei Ihnen auszuziehen. Aber auch hier bietet sich eine logische Konsequenz an. Sie ziehen zu mir. Sobald es Ihnen besser geht. Ich hab nicht soviel Platz wie Sie, aber dafür wird es umso kuscheliger, Sie werden sehen."


End file.
